Zebediah D. Jonah
Zebediah D. Jonah, a.k.a. The Gunslinger, is a North Blue native pirate. He is a former bounty hunter and currently the captain and gunman of the Six-Shooter Pirates. He is also the protagonist of the One Piece fanfiction A Pirate's Journey (story yet to be edited). Appearance Jonah is tall, standing at 6 feet 4 (195 cm). He is slender yet muscular built, this makes him both quick and agile. His skin is tan, both from his heritage as well as the desert sun. He normally styles his hair in a pompadour and duck's tail, but it usually falls down during the day, almost reaching his shoulders. He dislikes shaving, so he normally walks around with a five o'clock shadow at least, a full beard at the most. He says that with a clean shaven face, he looks like an overgrown toddler. He is always dressed in a dusty faded jeans, dirty brown leather River Island Military Boots, a shirt with a low V-neck that is he result of a knife attack. On his head he wears a black leather cowboy hat. He has a single bandolier over his torso, and wears a red pirate's sash around his waist, from which a tachi hangs on his left side. Along with the sash, he also wears a leather gun belt, a six-shooter revolver hanging on his right outer thigh. Usually he wears an old duster coat over his outfit (see image). Early life Jonah was born on the same day as Gol D. Roger's execution. Orphaned at birth, he grew up on Mushi Island, a desert and badland island in North Blue. The village he grew up in was located in the desert, and was a frequent stop for many outlaws of the island and pirates from across the globe. Always hanging around the saloon, Jonah learned the art of Gunslinging at the age of 11 from a local outlaw, Gilead D. Roland. Roland later adopted Jonah as his son. By the time Jonah was 15, he was an experienced Gunslinger, an art practised by few over all the Blue's. Deschain had, over the previous 4 years, pushed Jonah's limits as far as he could to help turn him into a man; fist fights, survival tours in the desert, gun fights, bounty hunting and scouting. Roland died from a gunshot wound when Jonah was 18, at the age of 67. Jonah quickly got revenge on the killer, a former Marine Captain-turned-criminal named Walter and his gang of bandits. This earned Jonah his first bounty, 25,000,000 Belli. After that Jonah travelled through the desert for two months on a journey to Mushi Island's harbour town, Mushiport. In the desert, he found and ate a Devil Fruit, the powers of which still unknown to anyone but him and his later best friend and First Mate, James Flint, whom he would meet in Mushiport upon arrival. The two youngsters became best friends fast, and lived together in the harbour town, staying alive by stealing food and money. Over the next four years they would be involved in countless bar fights, often with pirates who docked there. Over those four years, the two boys learned of the One Piece, and after four years they had managed to buy a ship and set sail under their own jolly roger. Dream/goal Like any other pirate, Jonah wishes to find the One Piece and become the Pirate King. However, his main goal is something else entirely; namely to learn about the 'Will of D.' and, a greater ambition, the Void Century. His second goal is to get the secret of wielding two Devil Fruits from Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard/Kurohige). Personality Emotionally, Jonah sometimes appears detached or unsympathetic, often reacting with seeming uncaring or anger at signs of cowardice or self-pity, yet he possess a strong sense of heroism, often attempting to help those in need. He isn't very patient, especially when he is under stress, and often makes a rotating gesture with his hand, which means 'go on, hurry, move on' in conversations. Similarly, he prefers not to over-plan his actions, trusting greatly on his instinct and skill to improvising according to the situation. Though generally good natured, he is known to have a short temper and even some anger management issues. This comes to show mostly when his patience is tested or he's interrupted while talking or when someone declares doubt in him. He is known to hold grudges. Jonah is strong willed, and anything that gets into his head, he sticks to. He is extremely loyal to his crew, and will go to any length to protect them. He takes his position as captain seriously, and rules on his ship according to clear rules; he is a fair but strict leader, although he is known to joke around at times, even though most people don't understand his dry humour. He can also be cynical and sarcastic. Abilities Jonah is an experienced Gunslinger, an art practised by few in the world. He draws his gun faster than most people, and is able to reload using one hand, using a little trick he calls 'the finger trick'. In addition to being a master gunslinger, Jonah is an experienced traveller, able to hunt and make his own clothes from animal skins. He is also a fair sword fighter. He lacks skill however, as a navigator and helmsman, and the best he can do is find north. When he and Flint first set out to sea, they both have little to no navigating skill, which leads to them getting lost a lot. After a while though, Jonah learned to read maps to a degree where they would reach the next island safely. Another weakness of him is that his vision tends to get clouded by his emotions. This leads to misjudgements on his part, which annoys him to no end. Because of this, he tries to shut himself off from his emotions as much as he can, resulting in his cold and distant demeanour. Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:North Blue Characters